Maria Harin
'''Maria Harin' is a Breton Blade born in 4E 277. She is the first Harin Queen of The Underland, the Champion of Meridia, an Aubeanic Hero, a member by relation of The Morgan Dynasty, the descendant of Eternal Champions, and the mother of Isis and Cyrus Harin. She is one of the members of the Companionship in The Aubeanic Reign. History Maria was born in 4E 277 to Louisa and Daniel Harin. At the age of six, her parents were killed by a cultist of The Rising Sun, due to her parents' affiliation with them. Maria took up a butcher knife and killed the cultist, leading to many rumors among her community about her being a murderess, a psychopath, or a witch. At the age of 15, Maria dueled and beat all of the warriors in her village in sword duels. Soon, finding that a few of the ashamed warriors were going to kill her for the embarrassment she caused them, a mysterious group known as the Blades stepped in and recruited her. At the age of 20, she met and fell in love with a pirate, Jack Le Rapier. She loved him dearly, and he told her he would marry her and sail away with her, and that they would adventure in many lands across the sea, almost causing her to renounce her position in the Blades. Unfortunately, he abandoned her and left her to travel across the world. In the year 304, when Maria was 27, a group of people came to the Temple, including Larrius Scinia, the Champion of Cyrodiil; Telemachus Dion, the Head of the East Empire Company; Julie, a member of the Rising Sun; Set, a Bosmeri rogue; Fia Shadow-Scar, a seer; Fang, Fia's bodyguard/servant; and Xavier. When it was discovered that Julie was a cultist, Telemachus attempted to execute her in the courtyard of the Blade's Temple. Set intervened, and was branded a 'traitor'. Maria saved Set and Julie, by attempting to throw all three (Set, Julie, and Telemachus) into jail. Telemachus kept himself out, and Maria decided to rescue Julie and Set from their holding cell, and then the three tried to stop Telemachus from stealing the Jewel of the Emperors. However, they were unable to stop Telemachus as he took the gem, fleeing and nearly murdering the Blade Grandmaster in the process. Maria then went on an adventure with Julie, Set, the Seer Fia, Fang the Khajiit, and Freya, a Breton, to stop Telemachus and end his holocaust. She was one of the few original members to survive to destroy Telemachus' reign. Over the course of the quest, she became a Dragonslayer, killing Aratius Morgan, the grandfather of her children, and wrested control of the Underland from him. After her son, Cyrus I Morgan, took the Ruby Throne by force, Maria withdrew entirely from the Overland, choosing to remain beneath the earth with her chosen people, beginning an age of golden prosperity for the Underland. Unfortunately, she would be the last to sit the Dragon Throne. After her grandson, Arik II Morgan, attempted to recruit her in his war against his half-sister, Fyra I Morgan, she broke her vow of solitude in order to lead skirmishes against both sides in defense of her borders, independence, and people. When Fyra's son, Arik III, eventually took the Ruby Throne, she offered her support, acting briefly as the High Chancellor for less than a month to purge the nobility of those who would do him harm. Maria returned to her isolation, only returning to the Overland near the end of her reign, leading the Underelves in a mass exodus to Cespar to save them from total destruction. Although Maria documented her experiences during the exodus, her account was lost, even though it is considered one of the only accurate depictions of the time. Maria died after many years of ruling, surrounded by her family on both sides, including her great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren by the Morgans, and her children and descendants by the Underelves. Her granddaughter, Reyara, took the throne, beginning the Underelf tradition of Matrilineal descent. Legacy Maria Harin is lauded in history books for her vast influence over Tamriel and the Empire, her heroics in the Aubeanic Crisis, for her children, for her strategic ability, and as a role model for young women everywhere. The Imperial Palace bears a statue of Maria, built by Arik III Morgan after her death; she is one of four statues originally placed in the throne room. These statues are of Arik I Morgan, Diana Draci, Cyrus I Morgan, and herself. She also bears numerous statues in the city of Nova Deornum and Cespar, and her armor is kept in a museum there, as it is believed to bear magical properties. She is regarded as a role model for young women Tamriel-wide, due to her heroics and leadership in a time of crisis, especially as a woman. Numerous children's books have been written about her deeds, and classes on women's history in various universities feature her prominently. Maria Harin's name is frequently brought up in politics, and held as an example for how rulers should act. She is also used in a vulgar curse, "by the Queen's Tits!," which is typically used as an expression of shock or surprise. Personality Maria Harin begins her Aubeanic Quest as a naive, yet talented young member of the Blades, with little knowledge of the world beyond High Rock. Her experiences during the adventure changed her, turning her into a battle-hardened survivor and leader. Maria displayed a quick wit and tactical ability over the course of the Aubeanic Reign, and her leadership abilities went almost unmatched. All of these things eventually culminated in her becoming the Queen of the Underland, and the matriarch of not one, but two royal families. The Queen displayed loyalty and strength in her dealings with both enemies and friends, but she became more and more guarded after various betrayals and experiences during the course of her life. She displayed a ferocious temper, and was just as quick to condemn as she was to forgive. Maria was renowned for being a stern and iron-handed ruler, although she was very open-handed and generous towards those who she deemed worthy. Trivia *Maria's birthday is the 14th of Second Seed. *It is unknown if Maria's hair is fiery red or a dark red, as both are described in the RP. *Maria Harin, and her children, are the direct causation of the culmination of numerous powerful bloodlines, both Augment and not. **Maria, herself, is descended from two Eternal Champions, Scire and Hawke Herron, who are both believed to have played some part in the Nerevarine Prophecy **Her twin children, Isis and Cyrus, are also descended from three eternal champions, Diana Draci, Juliette Tharn, and The Black Adder, as well as the god Arik I Morgan **Isis Harin marries Jaryl Oakvale, the descendant of Elis Oakvale, an Eternal Champion, and Tiana Oakvale, a soulless one; Cyrus, meanwhile, marries into a powerful seer bloodline **Thus, the Harin and Morgan bloodline connects the blood of six Eternal Champions, four Augments, three alleged gods, and three alleged godkillers, due to the influence of Maria Harin *Maria has made contact with four Daedric Princes, including Meridia, Azura, Hircine, and Namira. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Blades Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Augments